Hemodynamic variables will be characterized non-invasively by an innovative pulse Doppler device in preterm infants with PDA. Measured variables will be used to characterize circulatory status. The effects of accepted medical interventions will be detailed by the measurement system. The effect of surgical ligation of the PDA will be defined by the Doppler technique.